Field
The embodiments of the invention relate to the field of interactive media technologies, and in particular, to varying information and/or media outputted before and/or during the start-up and operation of an application and/or device.
Description of the Related Art
The broadcast industry is rapidly changing due to increased competition from new technologies such as satellite radio, WiFi, wireless IP, video sharing websites such as YouTube® and digital media devices. As the universe of options increase for radio and television audiences to obtain media in a digital format for use at a time of their choosing, it has become increasingly difficult for advertisers, underwriters and others to identify a complimentary technology for carrying and delivering their messages in tandem with digital content.